


Fucked Like This

by stucky1918



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930's, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Poetic, Relationship Fluff, im sorry, its pretty fluffy for porn, the first time steve and bucky fuck, this is some poetic bullshit, young adult bucky, young adult steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1918/pseuds/stucky1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt on a poetic look back at the very first time Steve and Bucky fucked. It is basically really fluffy, really sappy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Like This

_In love there are two things – bodies and words_

_-Joyce Carol Oates_

 

     Bucky Barnes fucked like Steve Rogers was the only person in the world. He fucked like if their skin was ever parted, for even just a moment, the world might stop spinning. He fucked like lazy afternoons and wild Friday nights intermingling between cotton sheets and warm breath. Sometimes he fucked like Steve still weighted 80 pounds. And sometimes it made Steve wish he did. He smelled like Steve’s mother’s baking and he looked like a Brooklyn sunset. And when his eyes met Steve’s, they held within them a world of softness and hope which Steve has lost faith in decades ago. And as Bucky leaned into him, laying a trail of gentle kisses from chin to collarbone and all the way back, Steve was enveloped in the nostalgia of the first time Bucky Barnes had fucked like this.

 

~

 

     “Oh come on, Stevie!” Bucky whined playfully as Steve unlocked the door to his apartment.

     “I’m not gonna shine your shoes, Buck.” Steve quipped back with a smile.

     “Fine, then at least let me stay at your place tonight. I don’t want to go home.”

     Steve rolled his eyes, which he had taken away from the door and settled on Bucky.

     “What?” Bucky probed pretending not to know.

     “I know you are just trying to keep a watch on me. I know you think I am some fragile kid with dead parents alone in an apartment, but honestly, Buck, how many times do I have to tell you I am fine.” His voice carried the knowledge that Bucky was just trying to help, but the exasperation of someone who didn’t want it.

     “I know you don’t need me, Steve.” Bucky took on his serious tone, one not used often in his younger years. “But maybe I need you. Ever think of that?”

     Steve shook his head and let out a slight chuckle.

     “Fine.” He opened the door to the dimly lit apartment and made an ‘after you’ gesture towards Bucky.

     While Steve hung his coat up gently on a wooden rack next to the door and slipped off his shoes, Bucky kicked his shoes off in two directions and threw his jacket towards, but not quite onto, the couch. Bucky walked with purpose towards Steve’s bedroom. When Bucky turned the corner, reentering the small living room, he carried with him all the blankets that had been neatly made on top of Steve’s bed.

     “What are you doing?” Steve asked, knowing full well exactly what he was doing.

     “You and I both know your bed is too small for the both of us and I’m not gonna sleep out here all alone. So I am moving the party out here. Just like old times.”

     Bucky pushed the heavy brown couch backwards towards the wall to make more room. In the place where the couch had laid, he spread a thick quilt.

     Steve, who had learned long ago that his sense of rationality was almost always ignored by Bucky, had resigned himself to the plan and left to acquire two pillows.

     “What do you think?” Bucky gestured towards the heap of blankets as Steve rounded the corner with the pillows.

     “Just like old times.” Steve confirmed with a smile.

     They laid there silently staring at the cracks in the ceiling, Bucky under just one blanket and Steve under four.

     “I’ll miss you.” Steve broke the silence with quiet words.

     “Miss me?” Bucky laughed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

     “Buck, we both know you are going to enlist.” Steve continued to stare straight ahead at the ceiling. Bucky, however, turned his head to the right to look at Steve.

     He was right. Bucky was going to enlist. He hadn’t brought it up, because he knew how much Steve wanted to fight. He knew what he would give to be able to go with him. But he couldn’t. So instead, Bucky had to go alone.

     Instead of lying or apologizing, Bucky took in a deep breath, returned his gaze to the ceiling and said, “I’ll miss you too.”

     Steve turned to his side and propped up his small body on his elbow.

     Bucky mirrored his actions so that they laid face to face.

     “Just…promise me one thing, Buck.” Steve’s voice carried a heavy, solemn tone.

     “Yeah?”

     “Don’t die over there.”

     This time, instead of reassuring him that he would come back in one piece or laughing off the seriousness of Steve’s sentiment, Bucky worked up the courage to answer in the only way he knew how.

     He leaned forward, placed his hand gently on Steve’s jaw, and brought their lips together softly.

     He kissed as though he might never again get the chance and he kissed as though he had thought about doing so every moment of every day since as long as he could remember. And he had.

     When their lips parted, Steve’s eyes opened slowly and his hand reached up to cover Bucky’s, which still sat shakily on Steve’s face. Bucky looked at him more deeply than ever before.

     “I would never leave you.”

     Steve looked back at him as if he had been waiting for that moment all along. He looked at him as if the sun shined from behind his eyes and daisies grew in the dimples of his cheeks. And then right there on a pile of old blankets in the living room of Steve’s home, Bucky fucked him for the first time.

     He brought their lips together again as he rolled over and put one knee on either side of Steve, having moved the blankets which covered him to the side. He hovered over him with just millimeters between them, being careful not to rest his weight on Steve’s fragile frame.

     When Bucky began to pull away from Steve’s lips, Steve followed him up slowly begging him not to leave. Bucky reached one hand behind him and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion. Steve followed and leaned up so that Bucky could grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it over his arms.

     Steve looked away from Bucky’s eyes for the first time and let his gaze fall over Bucky’s exposed torso. He brought a hand up and hesitantly let it rest on his chest. His eyes filled with childlike wonder and amazement. He looked at Bucky’s body as if it were a precious work of art on display.

     Bucky looked down at Steve’s hand on his chest and said, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

     It was true, Steve had seen Bucky’s naked body many times before this. In their youth, while Steve covered the body he was ashamed of, Bucky had no problem showing off his. But this was the first time Steve was allowed to gaze upon this body with lust. He had so many times forced himself to look away, that this was the first time he could really take it all in.

     “You’re so beautiful.” Steve said slowly, regaining eye contact with the man kneeling above him.

     Many women had looked at Bucky like this. Many of them had told him how attractive he was. But to hear those words from Steve’s mouth was like hearing them for the first and only time.

     Bucky smiled down at him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips as a silent thank you. He then unbuckled his pants and kicked them off before leaning down to pull Steve’s pants off. They ended up naked and pressed against each other with a pile of clothes next to them on the floor.

     Bucky took quiet notice of how warm Steve’s body was against his. There hadn’t been a day in the last ten years that Steve hadn’t complained of being cold, but on this particular occasion, he was warm to the touch as they pressed against each other.

     Bucky had thought about this moment before. He had wondered what it would be like to be laying naked on top of the boy he had loved quietly for so long. He had thought about fucking him in every room of this small apartment and every room of his own. He thought about fucking him in the morning on the kitchen counter and he thought about fucking him on a Sunday afternoon with light pouring onto them from through the windows. He had thought about fucking him in Steve’s bed on a Saturday night and he had thought of fucking him in a dirty bathroom at Coney Island.

     But he had not imagined that it would ever actually happen. Not like this and not ever. He had long regarded both his love and his lust for Steve as one-sided. He was unaware that in their teenage years and into adulthood, every time he fell asleep next to Steve, Steve had been imagining precisely the same thing. But Steve assured himself, when he gazed upon his small sickly body in the mirror, that surely a man like Bucky could never feel that way for any man, let alone one that looked like him.

     They both felt an uncompromising flood of joy to find that the other had, in fact, long awaited the touch of the other.

     Their lips collided in a passionate and messy way as Bucky lifted one of his hands from the floor and let it find Steve’s hardening cock. Both his hand and his torso pulled up and then down on Steve and their kissing continued.

     “ _Bucky,”_ Steve moaned into the kiss.

     He brought his hands up and groped at Bucky’s back muscles.

     Steve, who was completely lost in the ecstasy of the moment, was surprised by the sudden movement when Bucky rolled over, bringing Steve along. With Steve now on top and letting his knees and hands sink into the blankets beneath them, their hard cocks rubbed together between them.

     Steve took the opportunity to kiss every part of Bucky he had ever imagined kissing. First his forehead, his cheekbones, and his jaw. Then he left a line of soft, sucking kisses down Bucky’s neck to his collarbones.

     “ _Bucky please, I want you to fuck me_.” He whispered into Bucky’s subtlety heaving chest.

     Bucky wasted no time. He longed so deeply and so desperately to be inside of the man he loved. He brought two of his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them fervently. When they were sufficiently lubed with his saliva, he reach down and gently began pushing them into Steve’s entrance. As he did so, he let his large hand rest on the side of Steve’s face, which had contorted into an expression of pure pleasure.

     He worked his fingers in and out of Steve loosening the muscle. When he pulled his fingers out, Steve let out a breath he had been holding and let his head fall into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

     “ _I’m ready. Please.”_

     Bucky placed both of his hands on Steve’s ass and pulled him up slightly into the right position. Then one of his hands gripped his own cock to guide it into Steve. As he pushed in for the first time he heard Steve’s moans of pleasure muffled by his own body.

     “Are you okay?” Bucky asked him, turning his head to make eye contact.

     Bucky was so aware of how fragile Steve was. He was always the first one to remind Steve of his inhaler or ask him if he got enough sleep or see if he wanted to sit down. He worked so hard to protect Steve, a man who wanted nothing more than the opportunity to protect others.

     Steve looked up at him with love in his eyes.

     “I’m okay, Bucky. I’m okay.”

     They exchanged languid smiles.

     For Steve, most people’s worry translated to pity. But not Bucky’s. Bucky’s worry was born of the most intense love.

     With Steve still lying on top of him, Bucky sat up, pulling them into a face-to-face sitting position. Steve extended his legs behind them and took in the feeling of Bucky’s cock inside of him for the very first time.

     Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled his head into his chest. He then began rocking up and forward on Bucky’s lap slowly. As he did so, Bucky’s grip around Steve’s torso tightened and he took in the warm, soft feel of Steve’s skin on his cheek.

     Steve began pushing himself up and down on Bucky’s cock faster and faster as the feeling of sheer pleasure tore through him. Then, truthfully but unexpectedly, he let three words slip out of his mouth.

     “ _I love you.”_

     He did not think about saying these words before he did, nor did he stop to think about them after they were said. They simply drifted through the air between them.

     Bucky responded by pulling away from Steve’s grip on his neck and looking up at the small blonde man who was, for the first time, slightly taller than him. He strained upwards looking for their lips to meet again. And Steve complied by leaning down slightly. Their lips mashed together messily as Steve continued riding him. At one point Steve’s lips were pressed against Bucky’s cheek while Bucky helplessly made out with his jaw.

     Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to contain his orgasm long enough to wrap his hand around Steve’s cock, which was pressed between them. He wanted so desperately for them to share this moment together.

     When his hand found Steve between them, he pumped up and down matching Steve’s rhythm. By now it was their foreheads which were pressed together while they breathed heavily and took each other in.

     “ _Steve…”_ Bucky moaned as he felt himself loose all sense of control.

     He pressed his forehead hard into Steve’s and squeezed his eyes shut as he came inside of him. At the same time, Steve let his nails dig into Bucky’s back, let out a loud, deep moan, and came into the small space between them.

     They felt each other’s bodies relax quickly in exhaustion and ecstasy. Steve rested all of his weight onto Bucky, who wrapped his arms tighter around Steve, enveloping him wholly. In an otherwise completely silent apartment, there was the heavy, rushed sound of two men out of breath. Their chests were pressed together so tightly that Steve felt each of Bucky’s heartbeats.

     Finally, after a minute of silence and recovery, Bucky let his grip of Steve loosen and Steve leaned back slightly so that they were once again face-to-face.

     Bucky smiled ever so softly.

     “I love you too. And I promise I will _never_ leave you.”

 

~

 

     Bucky nearly broke his promise. A part of him left the day he got his orders and a part of him left that day on the train and a part of him left when The Winter Solider was born.

     But all of him came back.

     It took seventy years, but Bucky kept his promise.

 

~

 

     Bucky Barnes fucked like he had two hours to live, but an eternity to stay. He fucked like he might never see that bed again and like he might never leave it. He fucked like Steve was the only person in the world who knew his name, even when he didn’t. He fucked like not a day had passed since he had seen him last. He fucked like a love poem in a dusty book on wooden shelves. He fucked like words of love scribbled on the back of a Coney Island Polaroid. He fucked like the classics and he fucked like modern art. And oh, how Steve had always loved art.

     Bucky Barnes fucked like this the first time. And he fucked like this the second time.

     He fucked like this when they thought they had forever and he fucked like this the day before he shipped out. He fucked like this the day he saw Steve’s new body for the first time and he fucked like this in an army tent with rain falling onto the canvas roof. He fucked like this the morning of the day on the train and he fucked like this the day he remembered who Steve was again. He fucked like this the day he let Steve run his fingers along the scar that lined his shoulder and he fucked like this the day Steve let him explore all of his scars. He fucked like this the day Steve asked him to never leave his side again and he fucked like this the day they said their vows.


End file.
